The present invention's background art is generally found in the art of automatic pattern recognition. This art includes digital signal processing; neural networks and rule based expert systems. The present invention's background art also includes the creation and optimization of pattern recognition algorithms by means of evolutionary or genetic programming. The prior art specifically applicable to the best mode for carrying out the specific embodiments of invention is further found in the art of prosthesis control and the use of spectral analysis for the identification of minerals.